Sidebyside
by rougedestroyer
Summary: this story has basically all the fruits basket characters into on pact drama story! its about how Arisa and Link from zeldafirst go together then they have some problems. Along with this girl name Sammy and Danny from danny phanntom then sammy goes with H


Side by Side

Chapter 1: Going to school (what a bad thing)

Arisa: Link, I'm going to school now.

Link was in his room.

Link: okay! Have a great time at your dumb school! **Yelling out from his room**

Link entered the kitchen where Arisa was she was getting ready to leave.

Arisa: Link, why don't you go to school? Its decent and I think it do you a lot of good if you would go.

Link: **sigh **I told you once already, school is a waste of time for me. Martial arts is better. And its actually something that I might have a challenge in. I already went to middle school, that's good enough.

Link had opened the fridge and looked inside. There was nothing to drink but water and the last can of sprite, so he stood there for a moment and grabbed the sprite before Arisa could snatch it away from him. He knew that the last can was for her, but he decided that she probably wouldn't have noticed. Arisa glanced at Link and turned away, then she stared at him with disappointment.

Arisa: Link! That was mine. You weren't suppose to get that one.

Link: oh I'm sorry Arisa. I really didn't know.

Arisa stared at Link.

Arisa: yeah you did. Anyways, school isn't dumb. How would you even know anyways?

Link pointed his pointing finger to his head.

Link: I have connections.

Arisa: right Link. You're a bad liar you know that right?

Link: bye Arisa.

Arisa closed the door on her way out. As soon as she left, Link ran to the couch and plopped himself on it and turned on the tv.

(20 minutes later)

The door bell rang. Link got up from the couch and ran to the door. When he opened the door he had seen a girl. A regular girl, with glossy black hair and purple eyes. She was a small girl, about 5"4, and she had black Comrad boots with a purple and black skirt and T-shirt, with, of course with the classical black nail polish to fit the purple

Lip stick.

Link: umm, who are you?

Sam: im Sam. I came to see a girl name….

She looked at a sheet of paper to see the name.

Sam: Arisa.

Link: she's not here right now. She just left for school.

Sam: oh. Umm well, can you please tell me where Kanuko high is? Im new at this district you might say.

Link took a glance at her.

Link: if you just wait here for a moment, I will just need to put my uniform on, and I'll be right out. I- I got to that school too.

Sam: oh really! Okay. I'll just wait here then.

Link: ok

Sam blushed but Link didn't really payed much attention of it. He went in his room and put on his uniform. When he was done he went with Sam to go to school. (which was a bad thing at that.)

Chapter 2: at school

Teacher: ok class, we have some new students here today. Link Hylian and Sam Manson, please treat them with welcome and respect.

Link and Sam sat next to each other. Link didn't even bother to even glance at Arisa.

(lunch time)

Arisa: look at 'em. Talking to those other guys, I cant believe it. Its Link's first day and everybody already like shim. It's so annoying.

Sammy: I know! And Danny had the nerve to go right on with him.

Arisa looked at her best friend Sammy. Her blonde hair, with pink lipgloss, her white boots with the cute little love T- shirt. A perfect match for a white mini skirt.

Arisa: really? And I thought that link and Danny practically hated each other.

Sammy: that's what I thought too. Hey, are you walking home alone? Cause maybe we can go to a movie or something with the gang.

Arisa: I'm not going home so I guess I can join in.

Tohru: yay! You'll be able to go watch the movie with us!

Hana Jima: that's perfect.

Kyo: who cares? Its just a movie.

Yuki: don't be so rude, Kyo.

Sammy: then its settled to a movie we go!

They all finished there lunches and walked outside. While Link was talking, he saw them leaving. Then he nudge Danny.

Link: lets go. We're leaving.

sorry i didnt right more but im going to continue :) this is not the end of chapter 2 by the way...


End file.
